the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blob That Ate Everyone
The Blob That Ate Everyone (formerly The Joshua Tree) is an infamous chain of commentaries that started in 2016 primarily revolving around commentator Joshua Culvyhouse. It's the longest and most lasting commentary chain of all time. .]] History The Original Joshua Tree Doodletones did a review of the My Little Pony movie Rainbow Rocks, then Joshua Pony, the person the original Joshua Tree was named after, did a commentary on that video, alongside commentaries on Mills Kohai's video on MangaKamen and Dicksponge Ent.'s video on his video on TheMysteriousMrEnter. Doodletones then did a commentary on all three of Joshua's videos. Alongside that chain, Joshua wound up responding to several videos on him regarding the original chain, eventually culminating in Doodletones making a commentary on one of the two main branches Joshua Tree at that point. She would then go on to co-op with Joshua himself to cover Mr. Demon Slayer's video on Joshua. This video, however, would be covered by Obscurianishere, whose video would get covered by several other videos, most importantly by Azelf101, whose video would get covered by Halofan, starting the next chapter of the Blob That Ate Everyone. The CAN Commentary on Halofan (The CAN of Worms) Halofan's video on Azelf101 was covered by the Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers in their infamous commentary, Challenging the Totally Not Elite Commentator, thus merging the Joshua Tree with a completely new compilation of chains and videos, dragging the likes of KB Bandicoot, ThatKidDouglas, SL4Y3R, Cl0wn-DUD3 98, and other previously unrelated videos into the Joshua Tree. Both Kurome Cien Towa and Mills Kohai co-oped with others to cover the CAN commentary, and while Mills Kohai's video was (initially) praised by fans, Kurome's co-op was negatively received, leading to users like Ceradust, Kainu, DustinMakesVids, Pink Robot, and others to get in on the can of worms and make their own videos relating back to the CAN commentary. The new Joshua Tree would soon be merged with yet another infamous chain going on around the same time following another back and forth between two infamous bandwagons in the community. The HaloDan Wars While all that was going on, commentator DAN STEIN had done a video on a news channel called Mickey Views, and Halofan, the target of the previously mentioned CAN commentary, did a commentary on that, leading to a back and forth between the two commentators until Doodletones stepped in and did a commentary on the entire chain. This, unfortunately, did not stop the two from fighting, however, as Halofan not only responded to Doodle's commentary, leading to him being covered by Blazing Larvesta and Nicholas E Miranda, but also got into another back and forth with Dan over a commentary the latter did on Dillin Thomas, who was ranting about Turkey Tom. This inevitably led to Pink Robot doing a video similar to Doodle's video where she covered both Halofan and Dan's videos in the second HaloDan War, as well as a video Dan made on Doodle and Jonah's commentary on RedWolf316. While this chain was initially separate from the Joshua Tree despite its similarities, its independence was not meant to last, as the next and currently most recent chapter of the Blob That Ate Everything would unite it, as well as a few other minor chains, with the Joshua Tree, creating the chain seen today. Halofan VS. Nicholas and the Merger of Chains Perhaps the battle that would ultimately unite all of the previous chains into the amalgamation of videos now known as the Blob That Ate Everything is the constant back and forth between infamous bandwagon commentators Halofan HP00 and Nicholas E Miranda. Nicholas and Halofan have an infamous bitter rivalry with each other which led to the two of them making at least ninety commentaries between the two of them, eventually leading to Nicholas E Miranda making a multi-part commentary on seven of Halofan's videos, including those from the Joshua Tree and HaloDan Wars, ultimately merging the two chains together, alongside other previously independent chains such as Blazing Larvesta's commentary on Sean S. This rivalry transformed what was initially Joshua Culvyhouse responding to several videos on him to deflect criticism from himself into an amalgamation of commentaries and commentary targets with various origins and stories, and the chain currently stands as the mess now known as The Blob That Ate Everyone. Participants * Joshua Culvyhouse (fourteen times, once with Doodletones) * Halofan HP00 (Twenty times) * Nicholas E Miranda (Eleven times) * Doodletones (eight times, once with Joshua Culvyhouse, once with UTubeDude2, once with Rae Kohai) * Sean S (thrice, once in a comment that Nicholas made a video on that Halofan covered, that Nick covered in 'The Guy who won't move on 2') * Dicksponge Ent. (thrice) * Kurome Towa (twice, once with PrtyKtty) * Spirit Productions * Obscurian (twice) * Karmonit0 (twice) * Blazing Larvesta (twice) * TheGreatPikminZX789 * Mr. Demon Slayer * The Illogical Reaper (twice, once with FyroforVictory) * UTubeDude2 (Co-op with Doodletones) * Ephrom Josine * MrA & Doctor Mario360 * FyroforVictory (Co-op with The Illogical Reaper) * Kirbystarwarrior * The Masked Reviewer * Azelf101 (twice) * Phantomstrider clone * BubblingBrooke * Flaming swords man * Jonah Smith (twice, once on C.A.N) * Supersonicward15 (C.A.N) * Lunaticthegame (twice, once on C.A.N) * Crimson Paladin (twice, once on C.A.N, once with SL4Y3R) * Mills Kohai (Co-op with Doodletones) * PrtyKtty (Co-op with Kurome Cien Towa) * GimpMaster 6000 * SL4Y3R (twice; Co-op with Crimson Paladin, Co-op with Duel Taku) * Vii Omega * Bloodred Deadeye * MegatronDBZ * Ceradust * DAN STEIN (Six times) * Duel Taku (Co-op with SL4Y3R) Other users involved People that were outside the Joshua Tree originally, but bought due to other factors. Primarily within the first degrees of commentaries. * TheMysteriousMrEnter * Dillin Thomas * Mickey Views * GOKU KETCHUM * PeanutButterGamer (with MatPat) * Doodletones Two * MangaKamen * Rae Kohai * TheMysteriousMrEnter * TheKaizoNewt (Co-op with Kurome Cien Towa) * Kurome Cien Towa (twice, once with TheKaizoNewt) * George Raccoon * ThatKidDouglas * Clay Claymore * KB Bandicoot * Doodletones * SL4Y3R * Cl0wn-DUD3 98 * Chirprocks (twice) * PizzaPocketNint * Jonah Smith * Zinko Mintle (twice) * Kainu (twice) * DustinMakesVids (twice) * Pink Robot Videos involved Commentaries in the Joshua Tree Category:Commentary Chains